sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Subconscious Communications
| founder = Dwayne Goettel, Phil Western * CDBaby.com states, "Phillips first release - which came out on the pairs label Subconscious" thus providing debate as to whether Phillips actually started the label with him, or was merely one of the first contributors. In an interview with cEvin Key in 1997 he stated "Dwayne and Phil actually started the original version of it by putting together a 12-inch, "Power."", thus the duo did in fact create SubCon together. | genre = Electronic, industrial, techno, experimental | country = U.S. | location = Toluca Lake, California | website = }} Subconscious Communications (originally Subconscious Records) is an independent record label based in Toluca Lake, California.http://www.allrecordlabels.com/db/2/11992.html - also see http://www.subconsciousstudios.com/download/inform.htm for confirmation from SubCon (bottom of the page). Originating in Vancouver B.C., Canada,* Thirdwavecollective.com list of record labels, including Subconscious Communications. It notes the origination from Vancouver B.C. Canada. it was founded in 1993 by Dwayne Goettel of Skinny Puppy and Phil Western of Download. The label has been described as a "record label, musician collective, remix team, 32-track digital studio, ''an analogue synth museum''." Skinny Puppy History Dwayne Goettel and Phil Western founded Subconscious Records in 1993 to release a twelve-inch under Goettel's side project Aduck and Phil's alias Philth. cEvin Key arbitrarily took over control of Subconscious Communications when Goettel died on 23 August 1995. Artists previously involved with Goettel and Key joined him to help with the label.*Nettwerk.com information regarding Subconscious Communications and the album Paradigm Shift Under the SubCon 'services' page hides two pages listing the competition results of the 2001 and 2002 Cannabis Cup competitions.* Cannabis Cup results from 2001 and 2002 (place your cursor over the elevator numbers). The Cannibis Cup was an annual competition that only survived an additional year after its inception in 2001. Since the name contains SubCon, it is assumed that the competition was formed by Subconscious Communications. Discography As of 2009, Subconscious Communications has released 44 albums under the label. The numbering of the albums however lists the final one (The Dragon Experience) as number 28; this is due to several albums being numbered in pairs, such as 11a and 11b. Logically this is due to the insignificance of the album (for example the limited edition albums of Skinny Puppy's "back and forth" and Tear Garden's "eye spy with my little eye") or a combination of releases, such as with PlatEAU's "music for grass" and "dutch flowers".* SubCon's listing of released albums, chronologically ordered. Organized alphabetically by author then chronologically (represented by sub value). *'aDuck' **''Power'' (sub01) *''BananaSLOTH'' **''Zombie Battle 2019'' (sub36) *''Baseck/Sonic Death Rabbit'' **''Creatures'' (sub37) *''Djoto'' **''Slow Motion Burn'' (sub38) *'Doubting Thomas' **''Father Don't Cry'' Re-Issue (sub09) **''The Infidel 20 Year Anniversary'' Re-Issue (sub32) *'Download' **''Furnace'' (sub02) **''Microscopic'' (sub03) **''Charlie's Family'' (sub05) ***''Charlie's Family'' Re-Issue'' (sub05b) **''The Eyes of Stanley Pain'' (sub08) **''Sidewinder'' (sub10) **''III'' (sub13) **''Inception (sub14) **''III Steps Forward'' (sub15) ***''III Steps Forward'' 2nd pressing (sub15b) **''Effector'' (sub20) **''Furnace: REdux'' (sub30) **''Fixer'' (sub31) **''HElicopTEr'' (sub40) *'Hilt' **''The Worst of the Flu'' (sub27) **''Minoot Bowl Dropped the Ball'' (sub34) *'cEvin Key' **''Music for Cats'' (sub16) **''The Ghost of Each Room'' (sub21) **''The Dragon Experience'' (sub28) *'PlatEAU' **''Music For Grass Bars'' (sub11) **''*Dutch Flowers'' (sub11b) **''Spacecake'' (sub18) **''Iceolator'' (sub24) **''Kushbush + Music For Grass Bars (Special Edition)'' (sub32) **''Gort Spacebar'' (sub41) *'Skinny Puppy' **''Brap: Back and Forth Series 3 & 4'' (sub04) **''The Process'' Re-Issue (sub06) **''Track 10'' **''Doomsday: Back and Forth, Vol. 5: Live in Dresden'' (sub22) **''Puppy Gristle'' (sub23) ***''Puppy Gristle'' 2nd pressing (sub23b) **''Back and Forth Series 6'' (sub25) ***''Back and Forth Series 6'' (sub25b) **''Back and Forth Series 7'' (sub35) *'The Tear Garden' **''To Be An Angel Blind, The Crippled Soul Divide'' (sub07) **''Crystal Mass'' (sub19) **''Eye Spy With My Little Eye'' (sub26) ***''Eye Spy With My Little Eye'' 2nd pressing (sub26b) **''Secret Experiment'' (sub33) **''Have A Nice Trip'' (sub42) **''Eye Spy Vol. 2'' (sub47) **''The Brown Acid Caveat'' (sub48) *'Otto von Schirach' **''Magic Triangle'' (sub38) *'Subcon Compilations' **''Paradigm Shift'' (sub12) **''Wild Planet'' (sub17) **''Encore'' (sub666) **''Rare Not For Sale'' (sub444) See also * List of record labels References External links * Official site * Old site (Archive only) Category:Skinny Puppy Category:Record labels established in 1993 Category:American independent record labels Category:Industrial record labels Category:Electronic music record labels Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Toluca Lake, Los Angeles